separation
by i-love-anime-2005
Summary: New Chapter. What happens after one of Ritsuka's dinners with his mother?Lots of pain and there is a new fighting group around looking for someone. Soubi/Ritsuka,Kio/Ritsuka.
1. beginning

This is my first Loveless fanfic. I hope you all like it. I do not own Loveless. I also do not own the song separation by Angela, which this fanfic is base on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Separation

Ch.1.beganing

The snow was just sticking to the long blonde hair before eyes the color of the blue sea hidden behind a pair of glasses turn from deep in thought to concerned.

One word came from his mouth before running. "Ritsuka."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep purple eyes had a lost look to them when he enter his room after dinner, because of him eating something his mother said was 'not his favorite'. He ended up with a swelling cheek, two claw marks on the other side of his face, cuts up and down both arms, and a long deep cut on his chest, stomach, and along his back.

One word came out before the darkness overtook him "Soubi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Soubi made it to Ritsuka's room, he saw Ritsuka on the floor passed out, when examining him. He lifted Ritsuka up carefully and lad him down on his bed before he left to get the first aid box.

An hour later, Soubi was sitting on the side of the bed watching his sacrifice sleep, thinking of ways to get his lovers mother back for all of the things ahe has done to him. Then he heard a noise came from his love. Soubi reaches out and push a strand of black hair from his lover's face as purple eyes open.

"Soubi, how long have you been here?" ask Ritsuka.

"About an hour. I heard you call and I came as fast as I could. But when I got here, I saw you on the ground. No wonder, by the looks of you, your mother was looking to kill." said Soubi, as he was getting up. "You need your rest. Don't worry, I will call the school and tell them that you will not be there. I love you, Ritsuka." he said as he went out the window.

"Goodnight Soubi." said Ritsuka before he went back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivy: looks at readers Thanks for reading .Did I do a good job?

Ritsuka: look at Ivy Good job? I was nearly killed. Soubi, save me.

Soubi: blocks Ritsuka from Ivy

Ivy: You are not safe back there. Looks at readers again It's up to all of you. Only you out there can save them.

Ritsuka and Soubi: hides in shadows.


	2. the fight

Sorry for the wait. I had lots to do and didn't start typing like I should have. I want to thank all who had reviewed. gives out cookies to them. I try to update soon.

Disclaimer: I still do not own loveless or separation

Separation ch. 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soubi was lost in thought on his way home when someone said " Hey Beloved, where is Loveless? We are here for him."

Soubi turn around and saw that it was a boy and a girl talking to him. He then saw that his feet had taken him to the park, exactly where he and Ritsuka first kiss. " Who are you?"

" Let me ask you again. Where is Loveless? Or do we have to battle you." ask the boy who looked 15, had light grey eyes, and had brown hair that came down to his chin with brown cat ears on top of his head. He had on a pair of black jeans and a black tee-shirt. "We are Voiceless"

"Sky, are you letting me battle?" said the girl, who look the same age as the boy. She had silver hair with white tiger ears. She had on a pair of black jeans and a tank top.

"Yes Ivy, I think Beloved will not tell us what we want. Is that so Beloved?" said Sky as he got behind his fighter. "If that is so, then we do not have any more to say."

"I declare a battle by wordspell." said Ivy.

"I accept." said Soubi as he took off his glasses and put them in his coat pocket.

Darkness surrounds them and the only thing heard was "Ritsuka"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ritsuka, get up now."

Ritsuka open his eyes and looked at his clock which read 11:00. "Why did I wake up so early?"

Just then he felt someone try to get him out of bed. It was a guy that look like he was 19 or 20. He has shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes behind glasses, and 7 piercings on each ear.

"W-who are you? And why are you in my room, you pervert?" said a angry Ritsuka.

"I am not a pervert, Sou-chan is because he knows how to get into your room without going though the house. And why do you have your window unlock, is it so Sou-chan can come in and do whatever he wants with you."

Ritsuka looked calmer when the guy said that. "So you are a friend of Soubi. Are you Kio?"

Yes I am. I am Kaido Kio. Now you need to get dress quickly or will you go out like that.But be quick because Sou-chan said that we needed to meet him in the park. He also said something that sounded like 'spell battle'." Kio said, laughing, making the last part sound like a joke.

When he heard the last part, Ritsuka had a look of shock and he jump out of bed and started for the window and said "Lets go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivy: Thanks for reading. It's been fun.

Ritsuka: gets out of shadows mad Fun? You left me with a stranger pulls out Kio in my room at night.

Ivy: He is not a stranger, he is just the pervert that we all love.

Kio: I am not a pervert, Sou-chan is.

Ivy: cuts off whatever Soubi was going to say Now that you all are out of the shadows, I can think of some fun stuff I can do while waiting for reviews. evil sparkle in eye

Everyone else: runs back into shadows crying

Ivy: evil laugh reviews makes me happy.


	3. death of the butterfly

I am sorry for the wait. I was trying to get this chapter right, but it seems rush. Well that is to be expected with what is happening in this chapter. Only one person has guess the pairing I am going to introduce in this chapter. --Gives cookies-- Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own loveless or separation by Angela. The band is a Japanese pop band.

Separation ch.3

* * *

It took 4 min. to get to the park. When they got there, Ritsuka already knew where to go and led the way to Soubi. It wasn't a good sight when they found him. Sitting on the bench where his first kiss was taken, sat Soubi. At that point, the clouds let the moon out and the rays shined down on him, lighting the snow around him and in the trees. The two stopped at the sight. The first thing they saw was Soubi's lemon color hair was down and dyed crimson at the ends. When they got closer to him, they saw that under his coat was deep, long cuts on his chest. His shirt was darkened with blood.

"Soubi, what happen to you? Haven't I ordered you to never fight by yourself?" said an angry Ritsuka, walking up to Soubi.

"I'm sorry, master." said a tried sounding Soubi. I have something to tell you before I die.

"Sou-chan, you can't!" said Kio.

"Kio, yes I am. Now listen. Kio, in the dresser in my apartment, there is a notebook that has all of the answers. Including all of the questions that I could not answer for you Ritsuka. Also there is a painting on my bed for Ritsuka." Here Soubi stopped because he started to cough. "I do not have much longer. You two need to leave soon. I do not want you guys to be involved. But I need to ask Kio for one thing. I need you to take Ritsuka back to your apartment. Do not let him go back home until after the funeral . If he needs anything from his house, then go though his window. I have one more thing to say. Kio, meet Loveless. Loveless, meet your fighter."

Soubi's eyes close slowly. His breathing was getting slower and slower. Ritsuka went over to Soubi and kissed him on the cheek. They both saw Soubi's chest rise and fall a few more times than nothing.

Ritsuka started crying against Kio's chest. He was barely able to hear Ritsuka sing:

_"I squeeze your cold fingers and you smile sadly_

_I lost the words to say and the scenery gets blurred_

_If there's a beginning, there will be a ending-I don't care to save appearances_

_I wish I could at least warm you up_

_Please, God, give me a little more tim_e."

After a little while, Kio said "Come on Ritsuka. I need to get you to my apartment. It looks like some of your cuts have reopen." He then offer his hand, which Ritsuka took.

* * *

It took 5 min. for the two of them to reach Kio's apartment. He clean and cover Ritsuka's cuts and then put him to bed. When Kio thought that Ritsuka was asleep, he bent down and kiss him on the forehead and said Good-night, my Loveless.

He then went back to the living room to sleep, since Ritsuka was in his bed. He decided that he would get the notebook tomorrow. Right know he would morn the death of his friend and love.

* * *

Kio and Ritsuka: --coming out of shadows crying-- You killed Soubi!

Kio: Explain yourself! Why him?

Ivy: --sits in corner with shadows draping over-- He is dead, he is dead...

Kio and Ritsuka: --looks of shock-- The author is out of it.


	4. the notebook

Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I have had stuff to do around here. It includes school (I just graduated high school! And in my last year of college before going to a four year school), no ideal where I am going with the story, and being lazy. I am SORRY! I want to thank Fox (my friend) for reading this and telling me what is wrong with it (I told you that if you did not give me my chapter, I would put this one up.) I heart you Kio/Fox! It is also because of her that I am still writing this. For my fans (do I have anyone left?) I have 5-7 done. So if I see that more people like my story, then I will update sooner. Did anyone like ch.3? Could someone tell me if it was good besides my friend Kio (Fox). Thanks to everyone who did review. I love you all! Enjoy.

P.S. I have added more details to Soubi's death in the 3rd chapter

Disclaimer: I still do not own loveless or separation by Angela.

Separation Ch.4

* * *

The sun was in Ritsuka's eyes. _'What time is it? The sun does not shine in my window at all.'_ When he realized that it was not his bed he was sleeping on, his eyes open wide. He sat up fast and started to see if he could make sense of it all.

"Calm down Loveless you almost gave me a heart attack!" shouted Kio.

Ritsuka looked over at him, first worried then concerned. "Where am I? how did I get here? How do you know my fighting name?"

"You don't remember what happen last night?" asked a concern Kio.

As Kio's words caught something in Ritsuka's brain, he started turning 5 different shades of red. "What did we do last night? With a little more force You are a pervert like Soubi! Where is he?'

"I am not a pervert! Soubi is! We did nothing last night! I took you back to my house like Soubi said!" After he said that, he lost some of his anger. He said more serious "Soubi is dead."

Everything came back to Ritsuka. "I remember it all. The snow, the blood, and what Soubi said." Tears were coming down Ritsukas face. "Is it true then, are you my fighter?"

Kio got on the bed and hug him. "Yes it is true. I will be by your side always." While he said that he got closer to Ritsukas lips. Once he stop talking, he kissed him and made himself Ritsuka's true fighter.

* * *

They both decided that they would not go to their schools today. So after a couple of calls to Ritsuka's school, they went back to bed. That day, Ritsuka did not move from the bed. '_If I could, I will not leave this bed again. I guess I will call Yuiko to tell her why I wasn't there today.'_

* * *

Unknown to Ritsuka, Kio called the Zeros and informed them about Soubi. Because they were living with Soubi, they would not have nowhere to live. Kio "unwilling" let them live with him. The only thing was that they had to come the next day because he had plans with his 'Loveless'. While on the phone, Kio ask if they could deliver the notebook to him, and after an argument they agreed.

* * *

It was after 4:30 when they finally gave the notebook to Kio. He open it to the first page and read:

**_"If Ritsuka is reading this, then I am dead. If Kio is reading this then what I said before came true or you are looking through my underwear drawer again. If so, then you need to put this back before I get home and DO NOT READ ANY FATHER!"_**

Kio was laughing at the book and said "I only went though it ten times!"

* * *

After getting off the phone with a now crying Yuiko, he heard laughter coming from the living room. So he got out of bed to see what was so funny.

When he got there, he heard "I only went though it ten times!"

"What did you only do ten times?" asked a confused Ritsuka.

Instead of giving him an answer, he handed over the notebook. After reading, he started laughing. "You are a pervert Kio!"

"I am going to get you Soubi!"

* * *

Twenty minutes passed as they calm down. Kio kept telling Ritsuka funny stories about Soubi and what Kio did to him. When they were calm, Ritsuka asked "So this is the thing that has all the answers."

Kio put his arm around Ritsuka and open up to the next page:

**_"Before you go any farther, I need you two to do something for me. If you guys haven't done this yet, then Kio claim him."_**

At this Ritsuka started blushing and Kio talked about how Soubi was a pervert and he was not.

**_"And Kio I mean a kiss. I am not a pervert."_**

Kio looked at Ritsuka who was blushing. "I have already claimed you as mine, but I cant give up a chance to kiss you. What did you say about that?" Without an answer he kisses Ritsuka again.

"That was fun. Even better than the first." said Kio. They went back to the book:

**_"Ritsuka, I want to say I am sorry for all of the lies I have told and for the things I should have said. I will be truthful in this notebook."_**

"I do not believe that!"said Ritsuka.

"Was he not truthful sometimes to you?" asked Kio.

"Well, he did get me a picture of that rare cat I wanted sometime after I met him."

"Then you need to read and see if he will be truthful this time." Kio said. He then lifted up Loveless and put him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. "There, now you cant get out on reading this."

After receiving a evil look from his Loveless, they went back to the book:

**_"I know you want to know about Septimal Moon. It is an elite group of fighters and sacrifices. Beloved and I were apart of them. Kio is also."_**

When he read that, Ritsuka started jerking in Kio's arms, trying to get away from Kio. "How could you be apart of the group that killed my brother?" he yelled.

"You do not understand, Seimei had to die. He got too powerful for us. If we did not kill him, then we all would be dead along with you."

He struggled harder and yelled "No he would not! I know my brother! He would not do that!"

Kio remain calm and had a tight hold on Ritsuka so he could not leave. "Lets read some more to see. Then we need to redo your bandages. You opened your cuts again and I know that we will have to change them again after we finish reading if we changed them right now, with all of your moving." While he said that, red started to show up on Ritsuka's shirt.

The next part shock Ritsuka:

**_"Ritsuka, listen to me about this. I loved your brother, but we did get too powerful for our own good. If your brother did not die that day, you would have died that night."_**

"I do not believe it! How could my brother." He turned to face Kio and started to crying on Kio's shirt. Kio rubbed his back.

That continued on for a little while. Ritsuka finally stopped crying. "How about we stop for today? We still need to change those bandages." said Kio in a soft, kind tone. Ritsuka nodded his head against Kio's chest and wrapped his arms around Kio. He then realized what he did and moved away from Kio, blushing.

Kio only laughed.

* * *

The next day, they were on the bed Ritsuka was using. They were sitting in the same way from yesterday.

"I guess I have no choice but to read it." said Ritsuka.

"That's right!" said Kio as he open the book:

**_"Now that you know about your brother, you want to know why Septimal Moon wants you. They got word that a powerful group was coming. Since you are the brother of the legendary Beloved, they believe Loveless could beat Voiceless. I did not think you two could do that, so that might be the reason that I am not here anyone."_**

They were both quite for a couple of minuets. Without talking, they read the next part:

**_"I am sorry that I did not tell both of you about each other. It is that I was scared they would find you two. After what happen to Beloved and I, I did not want it to happen to you two. I think back now and see that it wouldn't have effected anything. This was also why I did not tell Ritsuka about Septimal Moon. I know that Ritsuka would go after them. I did not want that to happen._**

**_So, I have no more to tell you about. I hope you both will be safe. I love you all._**

**_Chu,_**

**_Soubi."_**

They were both silent after they finish the notebook. They both were crying.

* * *

Kio: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR ALL THIS TIME?

Ritsuka: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME IN THIS CHAPTER?

Ivy: *coming from the shadow corner* Ive been doing other things. Also Ive had writers block for awhile. Now I have a laptop so updates will come faster.

Both: WHAT ABOUT THE CHAPTER?

Ivy: It was a fun chapter to write. I love where I put Soubi's notebook at.

Kio: You are a pervert.

Ivy: Ive told some of my friends that I was but they don't believe me.

Both: Well you are!

Ivy: Well now that I am back and somewhat over Soubi dying, I can have some fun with you two. I have something that will look cute on you. *evil spark in eye*

Both: RUN!!! *runs back into shadow with Ivy following them.*

Ivy: Review please and something funny will happen in the next bottom authors note.


End file.
